


Always Smile, You're a Hero

by EvenMadderHatter



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: (no I'm not), Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Because of Reasons, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Healing smile (Literally tho), How Do I Tag, Hurt Lee Jeno, Hurt Nakamoto Yuta, I'm sorrryyyyy, M/M, Nakamoto Yuta-centric, Sad Na Jaemin, Self-Indulgent, Soft Na Jaemin, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, and insane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 11:36:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17703590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvenMadderHatter/pseuds/EvenMadderHatter
Summary: Nakamoto Yuta had really expected his day to go better than this. I mean, he hadn't been expecting to win the lottery or anything, but he sure had been expecting something a lot better than the hell he was in right now....In other words, I wanted an NCT Superhero AU and it kinda just turned into Yutae - ʷ ʰ ᵒ ᵒ ᵖ ˢ ˀBasically, the Antis attack, Yutae are badass, Dreamies are cute (as always) and Yuta overworks himself like an idiot (A lovable idiot but still an idiot)





	Always Smile, You're a Hero

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so tired right now ಥ ೧ ಥ *sighs in depressed exhaustion* 
> 
> I'm not exactly sure what happened with this fic but ʰᴀVe fᴜⁿᵎ? ʅ(°⊱,°)ʃ
> 
> Anyway, I'm gonna go sleep now- thanks for reading this!  
> Have a great day/night and remember- you're amazing and you have a lot of people who love you!! 
> 
> G'night guys ( o ⊰ o)♥𝒸𝒽𝓊!

Yuta had really expected his day to go better than this. I mean, he hadn't been expecting to win the lottery or anything, but he sure had been expecting something a lot better than the hell he was in right now.

SM had sent out the 127 team and the U team to go protect Seoul from the notorious villain group- the Antis- right in the middle of his lunch break. His ramen noodles were left on the kitchen table, no doubt cold by now. 

It wasn't their first time dealing with the villains, but last time they had the help of their fellow SM superheroes in the Dream Squad. Right now, Dream was split in half, one group in China and one in Japan, spearheaded by Renjun and Jaemin. Mark and Haechan had gone with them, as back-up. 

That left NCT 127 and U to stop the Antis. That also brought Yuta to the present. 

He looked up just in time to see the ominous figure cloaked in white standing over him and dodged a searing beam of white light, hissing as the edge caught on his side. Damn Antis and their damn powers. Yuta quickly pressed his hand to his side, fingers glowing gold as his burnt skin knitted itself back together, now seemingly untouched by flame. 

Yuta's superpower was healing. He was part of the 20% of the world that received special "superpowers" around the age of 4 to 6. When Yuta was 6 he was hanging out with his friends in the woods playing pretend and they had both fell from a tree. Yuta had only gotten a couple of scratches but his friend had broken an arm. At the moment, Yuta had laid his eyes on his crying friend and immediately acted on instinct, pressing his hands to his friend's arms. Within five minutes his friend was right as rain, running around like nothing was wrong. When the two of them had told Yuta's mom she had gotten Yuta tested at the SRF, the Superpowers Research Facility, and they had confirmed that he had a rare power- healing. After many more tests, they had recommended he go to SM Agency, an agency for developing superheroes. They had told him that the power of healing was the exact one they needed for their agency and that he would be an incredible asset to the team that they were creating. It was to be called NCT. Yuta moved to Korea to join the team shortly after and began rigorous training to get to where he was now. That brought him to the present. 

"Yuta!" A voice called out from across the city streets, drawing him out of his thoughts. "You okay?" 

Yuta whipped around to see Taeyong looking up at him, worry in those deep brown eyes. Yuta quickly nodded and could clearly see Taeyong's lithe form relax a little, relief settling in his eyes. His white hair caught the light as did something behind him. 

"Taeyong watch out!" Yuta screamed, just as the Anti behind him- Yuta recognized her as Thrice, an Anti that loved to target Twice, another hero group- raised her fists to attack. 

Taeyong whirled around, palms open in front of him. Yuta saw the flash of ice as it erupted out of his hands and slammed into the Anti. Yuta sighed in relief before quickly making his way over to his friend, wanting to make sure he was okay.

"Are you okay?" 

Taeyong looked up at his question, tossing white strands of hair out of his eyes, which were now a startling blue. Yuta could hear the wall of ice crackle behind him as Taeyong grabbed Yuta's arm reassuringly. 

"Never better, my prince." Yuta blushed at the reply and huffed out a breath, trying to hide the smile on his face. 

"Shut up, you." 

Just as Taeyong opened his mouth- no doubt to give another flirty remark, static erupted in their ears as Johnny's deep voice came over their comms. 

"Guys, we have a problem." 

Taeyong instantly stiffened, pressing two fingers to his comm set to talk. "What's up, John?" 

"Jaehyun needs help on the East side and so do I. Ten and Winwin need assistance on the Northside."

"Roger that, John, I'll be there in a second," Yuta responded as he ran for the nearest stairwell. He planned to head upwards so he could use the rooftops to his advantage. 

"I've got the North side. Be careful, Yuta." Taeyong said and Yuta nodded back at him. He faintly heard Taeyong mutter a tired, "Don't overwork yourself." under his breath. Yuta chose to ignore that comment as he ran across a billboard connecting two buildings. 

Yuta zipped across pathways and stairwells as he got closer to Johnny and Jaehyun. He could faintly make out Jaehyun's form crackling with lightning and Johnny going head to head with a villain. 

Yuta arrived just as Jaehyun let out a bolt of lightning with a roar. It arced around Johnny and hit the villain, who Yuta recognized as Hawk- one of Got7's villains- and he went down. 

Yuta reached out to catch Jaehyun as his friend went limp. "Jae! Are you okay?" Jaehyun smiled at him weakly and Yuta grabbed his hands, searching with his power for any injuries the superhero might have sustained. 

There- Yuta's powers pointed to one place on Jaehyun's body. Yuta pulled Jaehyun's obnoxious yellow cape aside to examine the wound on his shoulder. It was a nasty cut that was steadily bleeding scarlet onto the concrete. Yuta pressed his hands down on it and concentrated, brows knitting together as he determinedly tried to heal his friend. Jaehyun let out a quiet but pained exhale as his skin started to amalgamate, slowing then stopping the flow of blood. Within seconds, there was no sign that the wound ever existed, save for the rip in his suit and the remaining blood. 

"Thanks, Yukkuri," Jaehyun huffed and accepted Yuta's hand as the latter pulled him up. 

"No problem," Yuta smiled at him weakly before a sudden wave of vertigo had him doubling over. 

"Yuta?" He heard Jaehyun's slightly panicked voice question as he helplessly restrained a moan of pain. His head was pounding. Yuta scowled, knowing what this meant. He had reached his limit. After healing Kun, Lucas, and Taeil earlier in the battle, and them himself and Jaehyun, his healing power had started to take a toll on him. Healing is not an easy thing to do, you see. Yuta needed to use a lot of energy to heal people. When he was little he could barely heal a few cuts without passing out for hours. How he had managed to heal his friend's broken arm when he first developed his power, Yuta had no clue. He guessed it was adrenaline. If Yuta used up all the energy to heal that his body naturally stored in his hands, then it would resort to taking that energy from Yuta's lifeforce. The team had found this out once on a particularly rough mission in Tibet where Yuta had used his power to save tens of people from an avalanche and had promptly collapsed from the effort. He had to be in the medical bay for days. That was one of the reasons why his teammates were extremely protective of him.

Looking at his hands, Yuta noticed they were shaking slightly and he clenched them with a grimace. Pressing the heels of his hands against his temples, he groaned at the throb of his temples and the heat radiating from his forehead. Oh, Kun was going to kill him for this. 

Realising that Jaehyun was still asking if he was okay and was starting to seriously panic, Yuta took a deep breath and looked up. "I'm okay, Jae. Just a bit light-headed."

Jaehyun looked stern. "No, Yuta, you're not okay. I'm going to bring you back to the base. Kun's there monitoring the comms anyway so he can take care of you." 

Yuta pouted and put his hands on his hips. "Jae, that's not fair. I'm fine." 

Jaehyun opened his mouth to argue back but luckily, he was interrupted by Taeyong and Johnny arriving. 

"What's happening guys?" Johnny asked as he took in Yuta's annoyed stance and Jaehyun's frown. 

"Yuta's overwo-"

"Nothing! Absolutely nothing is happening. Everything is great!" Yuta let out in a rush as he backed away from his teammates. 

At that exact moment, Kun's voice sounded out over the comms. "Guys, bad news." He sounded exasperated but also incredibly worried and Yuta felt his stomach drop. The list of things that could have gone wrong was endless. 

"Kun?" Taeyong pressed, "What's wrong?"

A deep sigh came before he said, "The Dream kids are here." 

Yuta looked up sharply at this- trying to spot their youngers. 

"What?" Taeyong yelled in disbelief and annoyance. "They're not supposed to be here! This is a level 5 threat!"

Taeyong sounded harsh, but Yuta knew it was because he cared deeply about the Dreamies- as did Yuta. They were young, too young to be in this business if you asked Yuta. SM didn't ask him, of course, and instead decided to form the team of youngsters, despite the opinions of the other heroes. The Dreamies' existence was frowned upon by many heroes in the business, not because they were bad at what they did, but because of their age. Most of them hadn't even graduated high school yet. Yuta, amongst all his other teammates, was fiercely protective of the young but resilient boys, and would probably kill for them. (Even if that was against SM's code of conduct) 

"I just saw Mark and Haechan. They're back, Taeyong."

Taeyong grit his teeth and Yuta could see the veins in his neck very prominently. Trying to calm him, Yuta grabbed his hand tightly, flashing him his famous 'healing smile'. He could feel Taeyong lose a bit of his rigidness, but he was still tense. 

"It's okay, Tae- I'll protect them," Yuta said, knowing very well that Taeyong considered the Dreamies family- like adorable, younger brothers. 

"No, Yuta you shouldn't go- it's too dangerous." 

Yuta raised an eyebrow and took a step back, pulling his hand away from Taeyong's. "Excuse me?" 

"You heard me," Taeyong's eyes were dark and firm. "You're not going." 

Yuta scoffed, "Like hell I'm not- they're too young, and you know it. I'm going to help keep them safe." 

With that, Yuta turned and ran, ignoring Taeyong and Jaehyun's twin shouts of "Nakamoto Yuta, you- Get back here right now or else-" and "Yuta get back here before I kill you!" 

Yuta grabbed the rails of a fire escape, running up the steps as fast as he could. In a flash, a breeze flew by him and suddenly he was in the air, strong arms holding his waist securely. 

He startled at the sudden change in gravity and his vision spun, vertigo hitting him hard. For a second he thought he might lose whatever little of his ramen that he ate but managed to keep a hold of his stomach. He blinked the black dots out of his eyes and finally relaxed when he realized what had happened. Doyoung had grabbed him and was holding him tight, using his power of flight to soar through the air, bringing Yuta with him. 

"Thanks," Yuta said as Doyoung touched down on the rooftop lightly, placing Yuta down as if he wayed no more than a feather. 

"I knew Taeyong wasn't going to let you go- he's going to murder me for doing this by the way so it better be worth it," Doyoung muttered and Yuta smiled widely, giving the boy a peck on the cheek as thanks. 

Now, he could see the familiar forms of Jeno and Jaemin, also atop the building. The two teens were battling Rebellion- one of the villains who usually targeted the famous group BTS. Rebellion- an equally stupid name as Thrice, Yuta noted- had his hands on the trade-mark pistols strapped to his sides, ready to be used. Jeno was using his powers to grow thick, coiling vines atop the building, wrapping them around Rebellion's legs. Jaemin was controlling the wind, sending heavy bursts of air towards the villain, trying to knock him and his pistols away. They were close- but they needed a push. 

A large explosion rocked the building under his feet and he whirled around to see what had caused it. Pixie, who usually went after the superhero group, Super Junior, was standing in front of him and Doyoung. Pixie's power was kinetic combustion, and she could basically make bombs out of anything she touched. Doyoung looked back at Yuta and yelled, "Go! I'll take care of her!" Before surging forward with the speed of lightning. Yuta was hesitant to leave Doyoung but did so quickly after he saw Winwin, Renjun, and Chenle rush over to help their hyung. Renjun was teleporting the three of them across buildings as they tried to get closer to Doyoung. Winwin was using his invisibility to flicker in and out of sight as he tried to get Pixie's attention so Chenle could use his sonic manipulation to blast her with waves of disorienting, high-frequency blasts. 

Assured that they had the situation handled, Yuta ran over to Jeno and Jaemin as fast as he could, even though he could see that the two teens had the situation more or less under control. Reaching them, he blinked the spots out of his eyes and ignored the way his vision was splitting and darkening. Bracing himself, he charged past Jeno and Jaemin, aiming to slam his shoulder into Rebellion's dark form. He could hear Jeno's surprised "Yuta-hyung!" and Jaemin's equally surprised, but more cheerful "Hyung!" Jaemin's forceful winds instantly waned and Jeno let the large vines loosen and fall from Rebellion's form, leaving Yuta free to attack him without any disturbances. The healer slammed his entire body into Rebellion, sending the villain reeling back violently, too charged with momentum to stop. 

Rebellion toppled over the side of the building, but not before he pulled a gun out and fired a bullet from one of his pistols at Yuta, who was crouched on the edge of the building's roof. 

The gilded metal bullet grazed the side of his neck closely, spraying crimson on Yuta's otherwise clean super-suit. Yuta quickly assessed himself, making sure no major arteries were hit by the bullet. He exhaled softly, shuddering slightly. He had been lucky. It was just a small graze. 

Yuta watched as Ten raced by on the ground with his superspeed, quick to catch the falling villain. He effectively knocked him out before he could find a way to escape or fight back. They were heroes, not monsters- they couldn't let someone die, however bad they were. 

Yuta clutched his neck in pain, but when he turned around his bullet wound was the least of his problems. Jeno, hands on his stomach, face pale, stared back at him- impossible fear in those dark eyes. 

Yuta blinked at the dark crimson stain spreading across the boy's light suit, unable to move. 

No. 

No. No. No. No- 

This wasn't happening. 

He had underestimated Rebellion. The bullet that had seemingly been meant for Yuta hadn't been meant for him at all. It had grazed him by accident, then hit it's true target. Jeno. 

Jeno stumbled forward, hand lifting to reach out to him before he fell on his knees. 

"Jeno!" Came Jaemin's scream as the boy threw himself down on the ground next to his teammate.

Yuta slid next to Jeno's body just as fast, now broken out of his shock by the realization of the situation. 

"No, no, no, no! Jeno- kid, can you hear me?" Yuta pressed his hands to Jeno's stomach firmly, trying desperately to keep his hands from shaking. It wasn't working. 

He looked up at Jaemin's now tear-streaked face and told him to get on the team's comms. 

"Now!" He yelled when Jaemin hesitated, shock still slowing his reflexes. With a jolt, the pink haired boy grabbed Yuta's comm set and spoke rapidly into it, asking for help. Yuta couldn't hear anything after that. Just Jeno's small gasps of pain. All he could see was red. Red on his hands. Red on his shirt. Jeno's barely fluttering eyes, his sweat-slicked hair, all red. He needed to heal him. He had to. Jeno was only eighteen, he hadn't even graduated yet. Yuta would be damned if he let him die. A soft gold glow slowly overtook the red, overtook it until his vision was purely that- gold. Nothing else existed but the frantic beating of his heart and the panic that flooded his veins. 

Meaningless static echoed in his ears, and he didn't realize that help had arrived until someone was pulling him away, wrapping their icy cold arms around him to keep him stable. He fought to stay next to Jeno, crying that he needed to heal him, he couldn't stop. It was all he was good for, all he could ever do. It was the only thing that didn't make him useless. He was nothing. He couldn't even protect him, the one thing that he promised to do- he was useless. Useless and-

"-ta! Stop it! Yuta, stop it! You are not useless! You saved him, Yuta. It's okay, he's safe." 

Taeyong. 

That was Taeyong. 

Yuta stumbled forward before turning back, meeting the icy blue of Taeyong's eyes. His irises had started to thaw and turn back to their natural brown- the process of which Yuta loved to watch. It was so… ethereal. 

In the blurry haze of his mind, he could hear people talking, but it seemed disconnected. Taeyong's mouth was moving, his eyes were worried. Why couldn't Yuta speak? Why did he feel as if his limbs were encased in lead, and he couldn't move an inch? Why was his head spinning, feeling as if someone stuffed it with cotton balls? 

"Yuta? Are you okay?" 

"Sorry," He mumbled quietly, eyes hazy under half lids. He clutched Taeyong's shoulders and leaned into his chest, just barely hearing his teammate's steady heartbeat. "Sorry," He whispered again to Taeyong. 

Taeyong looked confused for a second, but that was all Yuta could see before gold overtook his vision once more, fizzling out to a deep black in seconds. He felt a rush and a wave of cold. 

Then, nothing. 

… 

 

"God, you are such an idiot, you know? Why couldn't you have just listened to me?" 

 

… 

 

"Yuta, you better get better soon, okay? Or else," 

"Ten, don't threaten him, it's not nice."

"Who cares Jungwoo? It's not like Johnny is here to stop me." 

 

… 

 

"Hey, Yukkuri. What did I tell you? Taeyong's gonna kill me, heh… So you have to get better soon and protect me! It's your job as my hyung, you know?"

 

… 

 

"Hey, hyung. Jeno's alright. He says to thank you. I… I wanted to thank you too. Without you, Jeno would be-would be-" 

 

… 

 

"Oi, Takoyaki Prince- If you don't wake up soon I'm going to steal all of your plushies and there's nothing you can do about it." 

 

…

 

"Hey, Yuta. I'm sorry I implied you are weak and told you not to fight. I know you're not. You're the strongest between us. So you need to prove me wrong, okay? Wake up Yuta. Wake up so you can say that you're right. Please?" 

 

… 

 

"Please wake up soon." 

 

…

 

"Please…" 

 

… 

 

Yuta awoke with a gasp, eyes wide and alarmed, sitting up in the dark room. He coughed harshly, wincing at the pain that came with the action. It smelled medicinal and even in the dark of the room, Yuta recognized the off-white walls as the medical bay's walls. Oh, how he hated the med-bay. He noticed a button next to his bed and lifted an arm to press it before hissing in pain at the movement. He stared at the IV line snaking out of his wrist and grimaced. He hated IV bags too. Reaching over with his other hand he managed to press the button, collapsing back in the bed with a groan after. He could faintly hear a commotion outside and a lot of fast footsteps before his door opened with a slam.

In a flash, the room's lights were on and a torrent of people spilt into the room. Yuta immediately recognized Renjun, Haechan, Jaemin, Jisung, Chenle, Mark, and… Jeno. The Dreamies. 

"Yuta-hyung! You're awake!" Haechan yelled as Mark triumphantly crowed, "I told you guys I heard something!" Yuta smiled. Mark had probably been listening for any signs of him being conscious with his power of telepathy. 

Jisung and Chenle ran over to his side, where they tentatively stayed, hesitating slightly. Yuta smiled at them before opening his arms carefully for a hug. Yuta swore that the smiles that lit up their faces could cure the worst disease. The two of them snuggled into his chest and hugged him tightly, but Yuta could feel that they were trying to hold back, just in case they hurt him. 

Looking up at the others, Yuta was surprised to see Jaemin's lower lip trembling and his eyes filling with tears. Upon seeing his hyung's eyes, the boy instantly burst into tears, and Yuta startled before motioning the boy over. "C'mon Jaeminnie." He glanced up at Jeno, who was awkwardly standing by the door, a hand wrapped self-consciously around his stomach. Right where the bullet had hit him, Yuta noted. With a lopsided smile at him, Yuta said, "You too, Jeno." 

The boy's face lit up a bit as he joined Jaemin next to Yuta on the bed. Haechan and Mark sat on the foot of the bed, staying close to their hyung while Renjun dragged a chair next to Yuta's bed so he could sit down and talk to him. Honestly, Yuta was surprised that the bed didn't break in half with the combined weight of 7 people. He was a little relieved that Renjun had the sense not to jump on as well, as much as he wanted to. (And Yuta could tell he really wanted to.) 

"Are you all okay?" Yuta questioned, his motherly side taking over as he registered the boys' tired appearances. 

Mark scoffed, and rolled his eyes, a good-natured smile on his face. "This hyung- he's the one who got shot and over-worked himself, literally, and he's asking if we're okay." 

At Yuta's pointed look, Mark sighed. "Yes, hyung, we're okay. And before you start-" He said, catching Yuta's mouth open, "The other hyungs have already yelled at us for coming to help, so you don't have to." 

Yuta closed his mouth at that, and his lips twisted up into a smile. 

"I've missed you all," He murmured, pressing a kiss to Jeno and Jaemin's foreheads. At the insistent whines of the others, he found himself giving all of them little pecks. Soon the room was filled with giggles and laughter as the Dreamies told him all about their missions in Japan and China, and how Mark had to go undercover as a mafia boss and how it was the funniest thing ever. (Evidently, the idea did not sound as appealing to Yuta as it was to the others, but he let them have their fun.) 

The door creaked open and their chatter immediately stopped as they all turned to see who was at the door. 

Yuta froze at the sight of snowy, white hair and icy brown eyes. 

"Taeyong..." Yuta mumbled. 

Mark looked up suddenly to meet Taeyong's eyes and Yuta saw understanding flicker through the boy's large brown eyes. He nodded towards Taeyong and gestured at the other teens to leave the room with him. He waved a little to Yuta as they left and Yuta heard a small voice whisper to him seemingly from inside his head, "Good luck hyung! Try not to die, please." Yuta repressed a chuckle at Mark's little telepathic message and waved back to the teenagers as they left. 

The door closed behind them and Yuta swore the room got ten times as cold as it was before. Shivering a little at the sudden drop in the room's temperature, he let out a questioning, "Taeyong?" 

Watery brown eyes snapped to meet his and in a flash, Yuta was holding a freezing cold Taeyong who was shaking slightly in his hold. Yuta realised with a pang that Taeyong was crying. Their fearless Taeyong with a heart of gold and nerves of steel was crying. 

"Taeyong, it's okay, I'm okay." Yuta soothed him, holding him closely. 

"Don't- Don't do that again, okay?" A tired, stuffed voice whispered and Taeyong's hands on Yuta's shirt clenched into fists. He looked up with defiant eyes. "Don't ever do that to me again, okay?" Yuta nodded at him numbly, feeling his own eyes prickle with tears. Taeyong had crystal tracks on his face. His tears had frozen, Yuta realized, and he had never seen such a pretty sight. "Promise me, Yuta." Taeyong took Yuta's warm hands in his own cold ones and held on firmly. "Promise." 

Yuta nodded. "I won't do that again, I promise." Taeyong visibly relaxed and his grip on Yuta loosened, but Yuta wasn't done. "I promise I won't risk my life again," He locked eyes with Taeyong. "Unless one of my teammates or an innocent civilian is in danger." Taeyong's eyes widened and his hands tightened. Yuta bet there was frost crawling up his fingers, but he didn't care. "I'm a hero, Taeyong. You can't ask me to stop doing my job. A hero's job is to save even the worst of souls, and we do it with a smile. Because that's what fulfils us. It's our destiny and our legacy to help those who can't help themselves. So yes, Taeyong, I will stop being a reckless idiot and I won't risk my life like that again unless I'm doing my job." Yuta finished with a shaky breath and kept his eyes downcast, staring at his lap. He didn't want to think of what Taeyong was going to do. Was he going to leave him? Or kick him out of the team? Or was he-

His thoughts were interrupted by a pair of soft, cold lips meeting his. Yuta looked up, shocked. Taeyong was- Taeyong was- he was kissing him. Half-believing that he was dreaming, Yuta kissed back, feeling a rush of euphoria sweep over him. They continued to make out until both of them were gasping for breath, leaning their foreheads against each other's. 

"You, Nakamoto Yuta, are a dumb, reckless piece of shit-" Yuta laughed loudly and shut him up with a kiss. Taeyong smirked and kissed him back before continuing, "But you're my dumb, reckless piece of shit and I love you."

Yuta gave him the biggest smile he could and threw his arms around the other, not even caring that his IV tugged painfully on his arm at the large movement. "I love you too, Tae." 

The two of them exchanged more kisses and sleepy cuddles as they snuggled together on the bed. 

"You're my hero, Takoyaki Prince." 

"And you're mine, Elsa."

… 

END

**Author's Note:**

> ( ˘ ³˘) / ˜⁺˚♥*･༓☾･:*:･ﾟ★,♩♪｡♬･:*♩:･ﾟ☆ 
> 
> 　　　　　


End file.
